


Always Going Back to You

by alrangerz



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, It gets cute, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight AU, they escaped the entity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: After the killers and survivors are released from The Entity's torture, one couple find their way back to one another after a harsh breakup.





	Always Going Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend, and honestly this is the most I've ever written for a NSFW fic. I am quite happy with it, though I am rusty. Please enjoy!

Feng Min didn’t expect their reunion to end up like this.

No.

She was expecting a lecture from the younger girl when she was pulled aside, not a decently sized dildo between her legs half an hour later.

Susie pushed her hair back out of her face with one hand, the other keeping Feng Min’s wrists together behind her back. Her hips moved at a tortuously slow pace, but the quiet whimpers she received were more than worth the wait for what was to come.

“Keep your hands right there. Don’t even think about disobeying my order, brat. I will not hesitate to punish you this time around.”

The younger girl’s words came out in a luscious tone as she pulled out completely. She moved Feng Min so that the older girl was sitting before her, knees tucked underneath her. Her face was flushed and her pupils were blown wide. Her first instinct was to open her mouth and close her eyes, expecting for Susie to slip a finger or two inside, but when she felt something wet against her lip, she opened her eyes to see what her ex was attempting to make her suck on.

“I’m not sucking on something that was inside of me.”

Feng Min pulled back and kept her mouth shut. This response didn’t seem to be the right one, for Susie tangled her fingers in the Asian woman’s hair, roughly tugging on it.

“Listen to me, brat. You’re not really in a position to make demands. You’re gonna blow me right, or I will punish you.”

“Fuck you, Susie. I’d rather eat my own ass then suck on any dick you wear.”

The teen growled and wrapped her other hand around Feng Min’s neck, tight enough to apply pressure, but not enough to actually hurt her. “You think being a little shit is funny, eh? Why don’t we go ahead and punish you and see if you’ll start behaving?”

Those words and the hand at her throat made Feng Min whimper quietly. She could feel herself getting even more wet as her walls clenched around nothing. She wanted Susie to just slip back inside of her and fuck her until she couldn’t walk, but she also wanted to engage in this little fantasy of theirs. Before she could think about anything else, she felt herself being shifted to lay across Susie’s lap. When had she removed the harness from her waist? And when had she moved to sit at the edge of the bed?

Feng Min realized she hadn’t been paying attention when she caught the tale end of her ex’s sentence. She knew she was going to be in even more trouble when she heard the irritated sigh come from the girl above her.

“Raise your ass just a little, right there, perfect. Now, you’re gonna behave and count each one I give you. Understood?”

“Yeah yeah-AH!”

Susie smacked Feng Min’s ass cheek before grabbing it in her hand, kneading the skin roughly, her voice coming out roughly through gritted teeth. “Yes, what?”

“Oh fuck...yes ma’am.”

Pleased with the answer, the pink haired girl moaned as she rubbed the quickly reddening handprint on the Asian’s backside. She gave her a moment to relax before her hand came down again on the other cheek. Feng Min whimpered and quietly counted the first one.

_ Smack.  _ “Two..”

Two more followed, harder than the last ones.

“...Five…”

Four more after that.

“...Nine…”

As she counted, she noticed that the spankings were getting harder each time. She shut her eyes tightly, awaiting the final hit, but it never came. Before she could ask Susie what was going on, she felt a single finger running along her pussy lips. The light touch made her shudder, but that was short-lived when she felt a harsh smack on her ass. She gasped sharply and balled her hands into fists, which were still held behind her back. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, the stinging sensation lingering seconds after the initial hit. She felt those same hands softly caressing her sore, red backside- the soft touch was soothing.

“Have we learned our lesson, brat?”

A nod of her head followed in response.

“Good. Now, be a good girl for me and make me cum. That shouldn’t be too hard, right?”

Susie pushed her hair out of her face and scooted back on the bed to give her partner enough room to be comfortable. She laid on her back and spread her legs, giving Feng Min the perfect view of her pussy. The older girl licked her lips as she placed one of Susie’s legs over her shoulder. She pushed the other one down, giving herself better access to her hard earned treat. 

The first lick was slow, deliberate, gentle as her tongue glided along its path multiple times. From Susie’s hardened clit all the way down to the edge of her entrance to dip in just a bit, and back up to circle that bundle of nerves.

Low moans left Susie’s throat as she felt soft lips wrap around her clit and suckle on it gently.

“Good girl, just like that. You may touch me now.”

Manicured fingers tangled themselves in dark locks as a cold hand found its way between her legs, fingers gently slipping inside of her. A stuttering gasp left her throat as Feng Min’s fingers filled her, pushing a deep as possible.

“Fuck, babygirl, that feels so good~”

Feng Min began pulling her fingers out slowly before roughly pushing them back in, curling them just enough to get one of Susie’s sweetest spots. It earned her a long drawn out moan and a plea to make her cum. She complied happily, speeding up her thrusts while sucking and licking Susie’s clit with vigor. At this rate it wouldn’t take long for the teen to fall over the edge.

“Fuck, Min, I’m gonna cum...yes, right there…God, yes, baby!”

The Asian girl moaned deeply and gently bit down on Susie’s clit. She smirked when she felt slick walls pulse around her fingers and the grip tighten on her hair, pulling it harshly. She didn’t mind it a single bit.

Her fingers gradually slowed down, helping Susie through her orgasm, before she pulled out completely.

Susie let go of Feng Min’s hair to push her own strands out of her face. Her breathing was still labored, but a large grin was plastered on her face. “Fucking hell, Min...I haven’t came that hard in...ages…”

Feng Min hummed as she sat atop Susie’s stomach, slowly grinding against the soft skin. Upon looking down, she noticed the small trail of slick she left behind.

“You owe me an orgasm, Sus. I’ve been a good girl, don’t you think I deserve it?”

She leaned forward and planted kisses along Susie’s jawline and down her neck where she bit and sucked on the skin until it was an angry red. “I know you’re not too keen on marks, but seeing you with those girls earlier really got to me. I want them to know who you belong to.”

Just for that moment, Susie forgot who was supposed to be in charge of their reunion.

“Yeah? You being jealous over a few thotties?”

Feng Min growled and pinched Susie’s side.

“Ouch! Fucking shit...what was that for?”

“For not hurrying up and fucking me like you threatened to do ages ago.”

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and reached over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the strap-on. She lifted her hips as a signal for Feng Min to get off of her. Afterward, she slipped the straps over her legs and adjusted them accordingly.

“Would the little shit like to ride me, or do you want to be a pillow princess?”

Feng Min scoffed and returned to her position atop her ex.

“Stop talking already, jeez. Just make yourself useful...oh shit…”

Susie took it upon herself to flip them over so that she was she one on top. That damned smirk was on her face again and it took everything in the Chinese woman to not say something about it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Susie’s neck and chewed on her own bottom lip.

“Alright alright, I’m going now.”

They both looked at one another and nodded before Susie positioned herself correctly, slowly slipping the head of the dildo inside of the older girl. She felt nails lightly scratch at her skin followed by a sharp  intake of breath from the other.

Feng Min wrapped one leg around Susie’s waist in an attempt to pull her in deeper. It worked for the last few inches, their hips meeting almost immediately. A soft moan left the Asian girl as she felt the toy slide against her walls every time Susie pulled out. She would do so slowly and then push back in roughly, the way Feng Min had earlier during their session.

Susie suddenly stopped causing her lover to whine at the loss, but before she could complain, she felt herself being turned over, her hands being held once more behind her back as Susie slipped back inside of her. The new angle was perfect for Feng. It allowed Susie to press against her most sensitive spots, and the younger girl knew this from past experiences, which made the situation even better. She went back to the tortuously slow place she knew Feng hated. She wanted to hear her beg.

And Feng Min knew this, and she hated it.

“Come on, babygirl. Ya gotta tell me what you want? I won’t know unless you do.”

“Please don’t make beg...I’ll do anything else, just...come on, Sus…fuck me already…”

_ There we go, princess. I just need a little more. _ Susie thought as she gripped her waist tightly, using it as leverage for her thrusts.

“Not enough, babe. I know you have it in you. Just say the magic word and I’ll give you what you want, no strings attached.”

“For fuck’s sake, Susie! Just fuck me already, please!”

“Atta girl. Your wish is my command.”

She licked her lips and sped up her thrusts, making sure she gave her girl the pleasure she oh so desired. The hand that was holding her wrists carefully made its way down an unmarred back, finding its place on the small of her back.

Feng Min’s moans were increasing in volume the longer they kept at it. At this rate, it wouldn’t take her long to climax, and Susie sensed this. She grunted as she picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and harder than before. The hand that was on Feng’s waist found its place between her legs, sliding against the dildo for just a moment before going back up.

“Please...baby, please…”

Susie slipped her fingers against Feng’s aching clit, rubbing it in time with her thrusts.

Feng Min gasped and reached a hand back to grasp Susie’s arm, digging her nails into the skin, hard enough to make the other girl hiss.

“Please don’t stop, Susie...God, please don’t stop, baby…Please let me cum…I’m so close...”

A hum of thought was the response before Susie pulled out completely, a shit-eating grin on her face. “No, not yet. You will cum when I allow you to, understood?”

She nodded weakly against the bed, but when Susie growled quietly, she spoke. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good girl. Now, turn over for me.”

Now settled on her back, Feng wrapped her arms back around the pink haired girl’s neck, burying her face in her shoulder as they returned to their previous pace. Even though she was upset that Susie didn’t let her finish, she was secretly grateful. It felt even better and she knew her orgasm would be better.

“Susie...I can’t anymore...please just let me cum...”

She kept her eyes on Feng Min as she fucked her roughly. The Asian girl’s face was flushed, pupils blown wide, and eyebrows drawn together in pleasure. It was sight to behold, one she will never forget. A whimper caught her attention before the higher pitched moans did, and she knew the woman was close. She let her think she was going to cum, but pulled out right at the final second. An aggravated whine left Feng Min as her pussy clenched around nothing.

“You are being such a good girl for me, baby. I think you finally deserve your reward,” Susie whispered as she carefully slid the dildo back inside of her partner, moaning when she bottomed out. Her eyes drifted down to where they met, her gaze steady even as she pulled back. She licked her lips and looked back to Feng Min. The look on her face is what made Susie finally give in. She looked desperate.

“Make me cum, Susie…”

Susie wouldn’t dare stop this time if it meant she got to see Feng Min fall apart beneath her once again. Her wish was granted when she heard the older girl cry out her name into her shoulder. She could feel her walls clamp down around the dildo, and god, the sight was one Susie would never forget. She helped her through her orgasm, slowing to a stop when she was asked to.

She carefully pulled out of her...what were they now? Still exes? She shook her head and threw the strap-on to the side after she removed it. She laid down and pulled Feng Min to her side, pulling the covers over them as they sat in silence, enjoying the afterglow of their session.

Feng Min lifted her head and placed her hand on Susie’s stomach, getting the younger girl’s attention almost immediately.

“I just wanted to say that I love you so much, and I know things didn’t work out between us, but I just want to take this moment to say that I’m glad we got to have this time to ourselves.”

The younger woman squinted slightly at the confession...then she laughed.

“Min, you are a comedian. Really, you could have fooled me with that act. Man, that was a really good one.”

That response didn’t seem to be the right one for Feng Min frowned and dug her nails deep into the skin beneath her fingers, earning a hiss of pain. “I am being serious, asshole! I want us to try again. We didn’t even have a reason for breaking, we just assumed we would never cross paths after the escape and ended it right there.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry for taking this subject lightly. And hey, I love you too. Like a fucking lot. Now that you’re in Canada, permanently, we can try again.”

That was the answer she was hoping for. She smiled and pulled Susie into a kiss. They were finally happy and swore to enjoy the rest of their lives together. Even if things did get a little...rough between them. It was all in good fun.


End file.
